1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quick-disconnect connector useful for connecting a fire engine to a fire hydrant.
2. Related Background Art
Brush fires are common throughout the southwestern United States as well as many other parts of the world. Often driven by strong desert winds these fires can consume thousands of acres of brush and destroy homes and other buildings in there paths. Winds in Santa Ana conditions in portions of Southern California can often reach 50 mile per hour and even higher in gusts. The shifting direction of these winds, especially on a local scale can result in unpredictable and rapidly changing direction for the driven fires. These winds drive the fires at such velocity that fire fighters are often in danger of being overrun by the fire they are on the ground to fight. The fires are fought with aerial drops of water and fire retardant, earth moving equipment and other mechanized means. However the primary weapon against these fires is still the firefighting crew on the ground using hand tools to create firebreaks and conventional fire pumper engines and water to dowse the blaze. The priority is often to provide sufficient water on the fire or on homes in the path of the fire. These wildfires are not confined to remote forests or scrubland. Fires regularly erupt in populated areas. In these cases the availability of fire hydrants as a supply of water can be a great aid and lifesaver for the fire fighting crew. Otherwise the water supply of the ground crew is limited to what can be carried in the tank of a fire engine, typically 500 gallons. However, even when available the fire hydrants are not always used. The fire fighting crew must be ready to evacuate an area if the fire shifts or is simply overwhelmingly large and fast moving. The evacuation of an area must often be done very quickly. There is often not time to disconnect fire hoses from supply hydrants. This evacuation safety requirement often precludes connecting to a hydrant supply even when they are available. The time required to return to the hydrant, turn off the flow and disconnect the hose at least from the engine may be too long and cost lives. Safety procedures to ensure the safety of the fire fighting crew dictated by the restrictions of heretofore available equipment mean that fires are often fought just with the water that can be carried on the fire engine even when a hydrant supply is available. A means is needed to easily and rapidly connect and just as importantly disconnect a fire hose connection between a hydrant and a fire engine water supply inlet.
There have been improvements that address connections to a fire hydrant or to a fire engine but do not provide a solution to the problem of rapid disconnect without returning to the hydrant to stop the flow. The connection of a fire hose to a hydrant is facilitated by quick-connect fittings such as the Storz fitting described in U.S. Pat. No. 489,107. However this fitting allows just a rapid mechanical connection of the hose to the hydrant but does not address the issue of water flow. A Storz or similar fitting can also rapidly connect and disconnect from the fire engine. However the hose cannot be connected or disconnected to the hydrant with the hydrant turned on. Disconnecting the hose at the engine with the hose under pressure is not possible with current equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,027 similarly addresses the issue of rapidly connecting a hose to a fire hydrant. This invention also does not address the issue of rapidly disconnecting the hose. Other inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,131 address aspects of connections to the fire hose but again do not solve the problem of rapidly disconnecting a hose from a fire engine. There is a need for a rapid hose connection that can be easily and rapidly attached to and detached from a fire engine without the requirement of returning to the hydrant to turn off the flow.